1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feature for use in web-based services and in particular, to a system, method and computer-readable medium that provides automated web transcription services.
2. Introduction
Transcribing human speech is a multi billion dollar business in the United States alone. One of the major drivers for speech transcription is the medical industry. The majority of the medical transcription industry is outsourced to India for manual transcription and is worth over $40 billion dollar per year. Many companies provide medical professionals the ability to manually transcribe recorded files but charge about $4-5 per report (10 cents per 64 characters). The word accuracy of these reports range from 94-98% per word.
Conventional ways of performing automatic transcription of medical reports as well as other types of reports, such as legal and government documents, have included several attempts for creating stand-alone personal computer (PC) products for business professionals, such as the Nuance Dragon system. However, these programs have not been very successful primarily because (1) the failure of the speech technology in providing high accuracy speech recognition, (2) the complexity of using and customizing the speech technology for specific industrial or personal needs, and (3) the lack of flexibility provided by the fact that access to the dictation software and access to the dictation itself is limited to a single PC.